An Eventful Morning
by Theroofwatchers
Summary: Yao wakes up way too early in the morning, in bed with Kiku from some shenanigans the night before. His phone is blowing up with messages. He's annoyed at first, then discovers that the messages were Ivan's cries for help. Now Ivan was at Yao's doorstep, waiting to be let in and comforted. Yao is in quite a pickle: How does he explain the fact that Kiku is here too?
1. Chapter 1

Yao woke at the break of dawn. The sun had just appeared on the horizon, illuminating the room just enough to make the translucent canopy of the bed seem to give off a reddish glow. Yao yawned, stretched, and felt his body ache in complaint. He wondered why he was up at this hour.

Kiku grumbled into Yao's chest, miffed at being awakened by Yao's movements. "Too early."

Yao shivered, feeling Kiku's breath tickle his bare skin. Kiku noticed this and chuckled sleepily, almost as if intending to tease him more. Yao felt himself blush. Really, they shouldn't be doing this… but so much had changed about their relationship in the past century that this wasn't strictly wrong. They weren't humans, after all. His "family" hadn't really been family for ages, though most of them still came every new year to celebrate as they used to.

 _Ding._ Yao's phone lit up the room. He groaned and turned around in bed, intending to grab his phone, but Kiku's arms locked around his torso in a vice grip. "What- ah…" Yao shuddered, startled by rough kisses at the nape of his neck. "Didn't you just say it was too early?"

Kiku made some sort of noncommittal noise, then moved his kisses slowly down Yao's back.

"Kiku…" Yao chided, growing uneasy.

Kiku ignored him.

 _Ding_. The notification gave Yao some brief clarity, and he jerked up out of bed. Kiku let him go without further resistance. Yao turned back, a fiery look in his eye, to scold Kiku, but he couldn't find any words to say. Kiku averted his eyes from Yao's glare as he always did, so Yao just huffed in frustration and knelt to pick up his clothes from the floor.

Ivan was typing up a storm. By the time Yao dug out his phone and opened up his messages the new texts filled up the entire screen.

" _WHAT,_ " Yao typed, agitated, then muted the phone. He had just woken up; he wasn't ready to contend with both Kiku and Ivan at the same time. Wasn't it past midnight over there? Why was he up?

Yao glanced back at his bed where Kiku was already fast asleep again, then to his rapidly updating phone screen. He sighed and stood slowly; his various bones and joints protested the movement with sharp jolts of pain.

Yao managed to throw on his shirt one hand at a time, the other clutching to his pants and phone. He walked back to his own room, threw his stuff on the already messy bed, then slumped into it, face-down and exhausted. His body hated even lying down; a dull ache crept all over, from Yao's spine up to his fingers. He wallowed in this feeling for some time.

The phone kept buzzing away near Yao's head, and it was becoming hard to ignore. He picked it up to scroll through the messages, skimming through them so as to not involve himself too much emotionally. Ivan had some small troubles with his politicians, it seemed, and it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

[Vanya]: _And he's just ignored me_  
[Vanya]: _Does he realized that I have better memory of 30 years ago than a stupid human_  
[Vanya]: _it wasn't like that at all_  
[Vanya]: _I'm just so angry_  
[Vanya]: _I don't want to go back to the way it was before I've seen what I was missing_  
[Vanya]: _Yao_  
[Vanya]: _Can you look outside when you wake up_

[Yao]: _WHAT_

[Vanya]: _sorry_  
[Vanya]: _I just really wanted to see you_  
[Vanya]: _you always make me feel better_  
[Vanya]: _sorry I push this on you_  
[Vanya]: _I just_  
[Vanya]: _I promise not to complain any more I just want to see you that's all_  
[Vanya]: _actually I can't promise to stop_  
[Vanya]: _sorry I'm like this_

Yao leaped up out of bed and stormed to the front door. Sure enough, a cursory glance through the peephole confirmed that Ivan was there, leaning against one of the stone lions in the courtyard and staring at his phone.

Yao threw open the door and called out to him. "How long have you been here?"

Ivan hurriedly shoved his phone into his jacket pocket as he made his way up to the door of the small palace. "Five."

"Five what? Minutes? Hours? Come on, I know you do these things-"

"Yeah." Ivan stated flatly in a halfhearted attempt at a joke. He'd been there since 5 AM, about an hour, waiting in the admittedly creepy way that he did. He remembered to smile then, a wide, innocent grin that pushed up the corners of his eyes like a genuine smile. Yao knew him too well to care about his facial expressions, but it was nice to practice. "May I come in?"

"Ah…" Yao glanced distractedly behind him, then pursed his lips. "How about we go on a walk instead?"

Ivan furrowed his brow in a look of confusion. "You aren't wearing any pants."

"Oh." Yao looked down, then gave an agitated sigh. "Hold on." He hurried back to his room, leaving the front door wide open.

Ivan winced internally at hearing Yao so mad. He thought about leaving, but didn't want to. He was already here, even if it was bugging Yao so much. He couldn't turn back now.

Yao was taking a while, so Ivan let himself in. The whole place was more dimly lit than he remembered it, the crimson walls looking more brown than red for lack of light. The darkness felt suffocating, so Ivan turned on the lights as he wandered, chasing away the listless feeling that had settled after he came down from his little meltdown.

Ivan found himself in the kitchen as always, and as he flipped on the light he saw a mess of liquor bottles and shot glasses on the countertop. If Ivan wasn't so troubled himself he'd think to lecture Yao about drinking so much, but really, he was in no position to talk. He just shed his heavy overcoat and dropped it in a pile on a chair. The not-so-warm air hit his torso, and he shivered. His thin t-shirt did little to shield him from the effects of evaporative cooling. He must have been sweating when he was having his little meltdown.

Yao came back then, freshly dressed. There was an anxious air about him, Ivan noticed...

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked. Yao was even more worked up than Ivan was; his black, marble-like eyes darted all around the room and behind him, reminding Ivan of a cornered animal

"Nothing." Yao snapped, then softened his tone a bit. "Want to head out now?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Ivan asked. "And what's this?" He gestured to the booze strewn about the counter.

Yao opened his mouth to respond but didn't know what to say. Kiku would be up any minute now, and these two had always had some sort of rivalry over Yao. There was no way this would turn out well.

"Yao?" Ivan murmured, moving closer. "Really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yao replied again, quieter this time. He stared determinedly at the ends of Ivan's scarf, avoiding Ivan's prying stare.

Ivan ducked and weaved, trying to align himself with with Yao's gaze. When that didn't work, Ivan inched closer, hands up and hovering on either side of Yao's face as if cupping his cheeks outright would break him. Yao hesitated, then leaned into Ivan's touch, letting himself relax a little.

It was strange, and kind of laughable, that Yao was now the one being comforted, but he melted into Ivan's arms and forgot about it all. He felt himself trembling, balling up his fists and burying his face in Ivan's scarf, trying to keep himself from beginning to sob. He had been so starved of touch he would have done anything just to be held.

"I'm not mad anymore, I promise," Ivan cooed, reaching down to rub Yao's back. He still thought it was his fault, somehow. "Even if I was mad I wouldn't-" He froze abruptly.

Yao clutched at Ivan's scarf, hoping to keep him under control. He could feel Kiku's blank-looking yet jealous stare, feel it on his back where he was letting Ivan touch him so freely.

"What are you doing here?" Kiku's smooth voice came from right behind, far closer than Yao expected.

"Just visiting." Ivan responded innocently, holding Yao close. "What about you?" Yao could hear poison dripping from every word.

"That's between me and Yao," Kiku quipped.

Ivan stared Kiku down, confused but irritated by the shit-eating grin that had settled on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"S-sex," Yao stammered,making a pained face to himself. "We had sex." No need to draw this out any longer.

Yao felt Ivan's breath hitch in his chest, then settle into a steady, measured pattern. He couldn't imagine just what Ivan was thinking now.

Deafening silence fell between them. Yao held his breath, waited for someone to speak up, to yell, anything. Then, when the waiting became so much Yao thought he'd explode, he heard a bit of shuffling, then the metallic clicks of the front door, opening and closing.

He turned around. Kiku wasn't there.

Yao glanced up at Ivan, who stared straight forward uneasily. "Ivan…" He began, then trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

To Yao's relief, Ivan seemed to reset himself, brushing off the encounter and releasing Yao from his bear hug. "Ah… so that's why you smell so weird."

"Ivan!" Yao exclaimed, hitting Ivan's chest in mock anger.

Ivan laughed, hiding that Yao hit him a bit too hard. "You hurt me, Yaoyao… with your stink!"

"Okay okay, I'm taking a shower!" Yao huffed indignantly. It was like nothing ever happened, as always. They walked to Yao's bedroom together, Ivan making up some incessant sing-song about "stinky yao" until they were both sick of the gimmick and Yao flipped Ivan's scarf into his face to get him to stop. Ivan just kept at it, half singing, half laughing, unable to stop himself even though he could feel himself being annoying.

They got to Yao's room, and Ivan made a beeline for the bed, flopping face-first into it. It shut him up at last.

"Finally," Yao sighed dramatically, "it's over."

Ivan said something in response but with his face in the bed it came out as more of a "nmmphff".

Yao rolled his eyes at Ivan's cute, childish ways, then started stripping for the shower. "Don't look!" He shouted, knowing full well Ivan would look. When Ivan peeped, Yao threw his shirt at him. "Aiyah, so inappropriate!"

Ivan laughed, casting Yao's shirt off his head only to be caught square in the face by Yao's pants.

"Hmph!" Yao huffed in mock anger, then turned and strode into his bathroom.

Ivan's laughter died down as he heard the roar of the shower faucet. He flipped over to lie on his back, grinning ear to ear in an unhinged way. His thoughts wandered to Kiku, and his smile faded. Did he interrupt something? Did they have sex in the same bed he was lying in? He imagined Yao in bed with Kiku, or perhaps at that kitchen counter, cheeks flushed red with liquor and giggling as he fell into Kiku's arms. Then there was the matter of them being brothers…

Ivan's heart panged with disgust, jealousy, anger, or maybe lust. Yes, that was it… Lust… He closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild.


	2. Chapter 2

Yao's phone buzzed on the nightstand, jolting Ivan out of the little stupor he had fallen into. He quickly gathered his senses - Yao was still in the shower, judging from the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Ivan yawned a little, stretching. He was warm, far too warm for comfort, and realized that the front of his pants were too tight. He reached down to tuck his erection behind his waistband.

Ivan eyed the phone that woke him up, and after some hesitation, picked it up. For a moment he wondered if Yao would mind if he read his messages. Yao No doubt they were from Kiku.

There was an abrupt metallic squeak, and the showering sounds stopped. Ivan quickly set the phone back on the nightstand and scooted down to lie on his side as if he were sleeping. He ignored that his scarf had caught and tangled in such a way that it was lightly strangling him. Really, the pressure felt nice...

Yao left the bathroom with only a big red towel on, wrapped around his torso rather than his waist in his usual way. He looked refreshed, the stress from earlier gone from his face. Ivan watched contently from his place in the bed, following Yao with his curious lavender eyes.

"What to wear…" Yao scanned his closet lazily before looking back at Ivan. "Can you breathe like that?"

"A little." Ivan said with a grin. Yao just sighed and came to fix Ivan's scarf for him.

As Yao climbed into bed, his towel caught under his knee and slipped off, falling with a plop to the floor.- He turned around to grab it, but Ivan looped an arm around Yao's waist. Yao yelped as he fell back into bed, but quickly accepted his fate. He let Ivan jostle him around until he was comfortably settled in a spooning position.

"This feels nice, Da?" Ivan hummed happily, seemingly unbothered by Yao's cold, wet hair drenching the front of his thin t-shirt. Yao only sighed in response.

Ivan ran his hand over Yao's body, stroking Yao's bare skin and radiating heat like a furnace. Yao shivered and pressed as much of himself against Ivan, trying to borrow some warmth. As he shuffled around, he felt something poke him in the back. Of course. Ivan never got so grabby with him unless he wanted sex. Yao had a mischievous spark in his mind.

"What's poking me?" Yao asked innocently, shifting around some more just to rub up against Ivan.

Ivan grumbled softly in response. Yao laughed.

Yao felt Ivan's touch grow rougher, fingernails digging into his skin and leaving little red marks along his side. He squirmed, ticklish, but enjoying the sensation. The marks Ivan left burned soothingly, distracting him from the cool air of the room.

"Did you want something?" Yao finally asked, slapping Ivan's hand away in mock annoyance.

Ivan didn't respond, only wrapping his arms around Yao's waist and squeezing tight. Yao sighed emphatically, hoping Ivan would just make a move, until…

Ivan flipped to lie on his back, arms still firmly around Yao and hauling Yao up on top of him. Yao yelped, immediately trying to sit up, but Ivan's arms held him back. Yao gave up and slumped back onto Ivan, planting his feet on either side of Ivan's to stabilize himself. He heard Ivan chuckle into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Yao regretted splaying his legs so far apart. He felt exposed, his entire front side bared to the room save for what Ivan's arms covered up.

Yao shivered again and shut his eyes, concentrating on the heat of Ivan's body. As Ivan began to caress Yao again, Yao felt himself growing hot as well. Ivan crept a hand from Yao's belly to his inner thigh, pausing a bit before wandering back up to Yao's chest. The sensation drove Yao mad, and he bucked his hips involuntarily for want of Ivan's touch.

Ivan grinned to himself, watching Yao's cock bounce up and down as he struggled. "What, do you want something?"

Yao whined, thrusting into the air some more. "Stop teasing me."

"Fine." Ivan let go of Yao dramatically, drawing another frustrated groan from Yao. "What? You said stop."

Yao whined, then got up and flipped to straddle Ivan by the waist. He pouted down at Ivan, who was staring up at him innocently, straw-colored hair falling into his face. Yao moved to brush Ivan's hair out of his eyes, hand lingering at Ivan's cheek. Ivan's violet gaze softened, and he took Yao's hand, bringing it to his lips to plant a soft kiss. Another warm feeling rushed over Yao as Ivan's hot breath brushed his fingertips. Ivan watched him through half-lidded eyes, enticing him to come closer. So Yao leaned in, and Ivan slung an arm around Yao's shoulders, bringing him in. Yao moved his hand aside to kiss Ivan properly.

As their lips met, Ivan let out a breathy moan that made Yao's heart skip a beat. Yao kissed him greedily, grabbing a fistful of Ivan's scarf and yanking it towards him. Ivan made a little strangled sound but parted his lips for Yao, allowing for their tongues to mingle and clash against each other. Then Ivan ran out of breath and had to pull away, panting for air and flushed pink at his cheeks. Yao looked upon him for a moment, satisfied, then climbed off to let Ivan strip.

Ivan peeled off his shirt for Yao, taking off with it his scarf. He swung his legs over the side of the bed to slide off his pants and Yao was waiting there, kneeling expectantly between Ivan's legs.

Yao helped tug Ivan's pants down, freeing his cock at last. Yao leaned forward to give it a little kiss before looking back up. Ivan blushed, his cock twitching at Yao's brief touch.

"Vanya… my hair is in the way…" Yao murmured, gathering up his hair into a loose ponytail. Ivan took the hint and took the ponytail into his fist. Yao hummed in approval, reaching forward to take Ivan's cock in his hands.

Ivan watched agonizingly as Yao began to stroke him with a feather-light touch. He whined, nudging Yao's head towards him impatiently. Yao giggled and obliged, taking just the tip of Ivan's throbbing dick into his mouth.

Ivan groaned as he entered Yao's mouth. "More, more" he whimpered, pushing Yao more forcefully as Yao toyed with his cock's head. Yao bobbed up and down on Ivan's dick in response, letting Ivan push him further and further down the shaft.

"You're too good to me, Yao…" Ivan panted, taking advantage of his hold in Yao's hair to indulge himself in Yao's mouth-hole. Yao could only moan in response, unable to speak.

Ivan picked up the pace, leaving Yao to throw out his hands to brace himself on Ivan's legs. He just concentrated on keeping his teeth out of the way, unable to do much else.

Ivan pushed particularly hard once, and Yao gagged, recoiling back. Ivan held Yao's head away to let him breathe.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yao asked cockily between gasps for air. A frothy mixture of saliva and precum dribbled down Yao's chin, but he tried to grin up at Ivan.

Ivan nodded, looking distracted. "Y-yeah." Then he brought Yao's mouth down on his cock again.

Yao opened wide and tried not to choke as Ivan thrust into him even harder than before. Soon, the thrusts became irregular, and Ivan's grip on Yao's hair tightened. Ivan's whole body tensed, and he brought Yao's mouth down on himself for the last time, holding him there. Yao choked on his cock again, but Ivan still held him there, shuddering all throughout his body.

As Yao gagged, he heard a strangled moan escape Ivan's lips. He tried to pull away, but Ivan held him there as he came, and he gagged more, Ivan's cock twitching and squirting cum into the back of his throat. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move until Ivan finally let go.

Yao fell back, trying to swallow it all but failing and letting some of the load fall onto himself. He gasped for air, trying not to cough too badly.

"That was… ah…" Ivan tried to say something, but was too out of breath for speaking.

"Hmm…" Yao murmured, leaning against Ivan's leg, just trying to breathe.

Eventually, Ivan recovered enough to lean over and grab Yao a few tissues from the nightstand. Yao muttered a quick "thanks" before doing his best to wipe away the sticky fluids on his face and chest. Ivan watched him quietly, then when he was done, reached down to help Yao up.

Yao let Ivan pull him up into a breathless kiss, pressing their bodies together as close as Yao's balance would allow. When they broke apart for air, Yao sighed in annoyance. "Look what you did, now I have to shower again."

Ivan laughed, "me too, I think." Yao scoffed. "What?" Ivan retorted, "I'm sweaty."

"Fine, but don't hog all the water this time." Yao gave a little "hmph" and got up, wobbling a bit as he stood. Ivan got up too, and let Yao lean against him for balance. They stayed there for a moment, leaning into each other, and caught their breaths again. Then, they turned and walked to the bathroom together.


End file.
